Dawn and twilight name
by Roronoa Robin
Summary: suite de "Do you like me ?". Pour la première fois qu'elle est avec eux, elle songe. Pour la première fois qu'elle est avec eux, elle se demande qui elle est.Pour la première fois qu'elle est avec eux, on lui apportera une réponse.


**Yeah ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic (enfin, c'est plutôt des one shot) c'est un peu la suite de "Do you like me" mais en plus sérieux et avec tout le monde qui apparait cette fois (et elle est contente de sa connerie uu) donc encore un ZoRo pairing mais pas trop non plus parce que le but était pas que de les mettrent ensemble. Bonne Lecture !**

**Disclaimer: One piece et les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ( Einstein et Clara Morgane non plus d'ailleurs) Ils appartiennent au grand et tout puissant Oda. Seul l'histoire m'appartient (c'est na moua ! )**

Elle alluma la lumière. L'éclairage sommaire fabriqué par Pipo qui avait été remplacé par quelque chose de plus "sophistiqué" par Franky la fit froncer les sourcils . La froideur du plancher pénétrait ses pieds nus. Elle flânait dans les long couloir sombres du Thousand Sunny.

Elle arriva dehors, la faible lueur de la lune faisait briller son corps. Une chemise blanche contrastant avec un short noir pour seuls habits. Elu le pyjama plus sexy du bateau d'après le cuisinier de ce dernier. Elle s'accouda à la rembard du navire qui se trouvée en face d'elle.

Le jour n'était pas encore levé sur le Thousand Sunny. C'était l'automne d'une zone estivale, et la chaleur restait supportable grâce au vent frais qui passait de temps à autre. A six heures du matin on ne pouvait encore qu'apercevoir une faible lueur sur l'horizon, seul témoin de l'aube qui arrivait. Mais pour l'instant, il faisait encore trop sombre pour observer quoi que ce soit sur la mer de là où elle était.

Nico Robin , frissonnant légérement à cause de ce vent glacial , finit par retourner sur ses pas pour préparer de quoi se réchauffer (et surtout pour éviter d'être en manque de caféine). Elle entra dans la cuisine. Son regard accrocha une des photos collées au mur. Elle l'attrapa avant de repartir à la rembard, dehors avec sa tasse de café. (elle l'aime ,sa rembard !)

Tout l'équipage et elle ,à skypiea ,les pieds dans les nuages et un grand sourire au lèvres. La photo avait été prise par cette habitante angélique, Conis et son père avec un picture Dial.

Luffy avait sa jambe enroulée autour d'un palmier et lancait des espèces de citrouilles vertes sur la tête de Pipo qui lui hurlé dessus, le poing brandit. Zoro venait de récuperer Chopper qui était tombé à la mer après avoir été assomé par l'un des projectiles de Luffy. Sanji tournait autour de Nami et d'elle, faisant l'éloge de leur beauté pendant que la navigatrice rassurait la pauvre Conis, sur le sort prochain du cuisinier et qu'elle parlait avec Pagaya.

Derrière le cliché, l'écriture de Nami et également la sienne ainsi que tout les autres qui avaient laissés un mot de cette aventure inoubliable.

Elle lut Monkey.D.Luffy, Zoro Roronoa, Nami, Pipo, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin , février 1520.

Nico Robin.

Le démon d'Ohara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Démon d'Ohara.

Même après tout ce temps, ce nom la suivait, la côtoyait sans qu'elle fasse jamais un geste pour tenter de l'atteindre. Elle ne voulait pas de ce prénom.

Maintenant, on l'appelle par son vrai nom. Pas de surnom d'organisation pour se cacher. Pas de pseudo pour terroriser. Alors aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. Jamais.

Elle l'avait tout d'abord rejeté. Il était venu tout chambouler, faisant vaciller ses convictions, remettant en cause ce qu'elle croyait savoir de ses parents, de son île, de son rêve. De son identité.

Elle avait bâti sa vie sur le nom de Nico Robin et " Démon d'Ohara " avait failli la détruire. Si on -ils- ne lui avait pas dit, à ce moment-là, que le nom par laquelle ils l'appelaient était bel et bien le sien, et que ce serait ce nom qui sera le plus connu du monde, Après le seigneur des pirates avait ajouté un certain garçon, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se serait passé.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico Robin et Démon d'Ohara.

Une simple jeune femme et un démon sans pitié; ça faisait une sacrée différence.

Parfois elle se demandait si elle n'était pas ce démon. Si Robin n'était pas une autre personne qui passait de temps à autre dans son corps pour apaiser sa conscience.

Mais à présent, elle avait appris à vivre avec, comme une personne que l'on croise souvent, que l'on connaît de vue mais a qui on ne viendra jamais parler.

Elle serait toujours une étrangère avec ce Démon. Parce qu'elle ne s'appelait pas ainsi. Parce qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir. Parce qu'elle continuerait d'avancer. Toujours.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico Robin.

Quatre syllabes qu'elle s'était répétées comme une litanie, lorsqu'elle avait du se convaincre qu'elle resterait bien " la matière grise " de l'équipage. "Ma Tomb Raider " pour Nami qui prenait un malin plaisir à ne plus utiliser son nom tant que l'archéologue ne l'appelait pas par le sien . " Miss Robin " par le cuisinier qui utilisait tout ses charmes ne serait-ce que pour lui faire sa tasse de drogue quotidienne.

Et " Robin ", simplement, par Luffy, qui ne sait pas réfléchir assez pour lui donner un surnom et n'en voie, de toute façon, pas l'utilité. (en même temps, il voit rarement l'utilité des choses...)

Au final, chacun accommodait son nom comme il le chantait...

Ou décidait, comme un certain escrimeur, de la renommer à sa guise...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- "Miss je sais tout et je n'en fait qu'à ma tête"...

Robin garda le silence et ne se retourna pas.

Elle attendait la suite.

- Il est six heures du mat...!!!

Elle eut un sourire qu'elle tenta de dissimuler.

Non ,vraiment , Zoro Roronoa n'était pas du matin.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle compatisse.

Ce qu'elle faisait peu, à moins qu'elle ne connaisse une raison valable...

- On est dimanche. Dimanche.

...et le fait d'être en week-end n'en était pas une, vu que c'est tout les jours le week end pour eux. (bande de veinards !!!)

Robin porta tranquillement sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Il se plaignait pour le principe. Zoro se servait de " miss-et-trois-kilomètres-de-texte-plus-après " uniquement quand il faisait semblant d'être fâché, grognon, tout ce qu'il est en temps normal, quoi. Quoiqu'elle doutait qu'il soit au courant. Une habitude certainement.

- Tu sais que c'est toi qui m'a reveillé ? continua t-il de grogner.

- Tu dois t'entraîner plus, pour devenir "plus fort" de toute façon. Et l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt... Elle avait accentuer ces deux mots pour le faire tiquer.

- Réponse à tout, fit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Et avant que tu ne le rajoutes, je sais que c'est normal et que c'est toi qui a le cerveau d'Einstein dans le corps de Clara Morgan, et d'autres attributions diverses dont je ne me rappellerai jamais le nom...

Robin leva les yeux au ciel en signe de résignation.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu sembles être de mauvaise humeur que tu dois le faire partager à tout le monde, même s'il s'agit d'une tendance assez répandues chez certaines espèces...typiquement masculine.

- Le truc des Mâles et des femelles, hein ? coupa Zoro sarcastiquement. Non ça ira, merci, je trouve que ça ne passe pas très bien au petit déjeuner.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Que veux-tu que je te dises, alors ? demanda Robin, qui avait beau essayer mais avait toujours du mal pour deviner ce que les gens attendaient d'elle. Tu sembles toujours en manque de sommeil, on devrait te cryogéniser quelques années pour être sur que tu arrêtes ta narcoleptie ? demanda t-elle également sarcastique.

L'escrimeur lui lança un regard évocateur et accusateur.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fait hier soir ?

La jeune femme lui lanca un regard intérrogateur; Un sourcil baissé, l'autre levé. Il ne parle tout de même pas...

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme, ce qui donna confirmation à Robin. Elle détourna la tête, en levant une seconde fois les yeux au ciel.

- N'empêche, dit-il en s'emparant de la photographie, profitant du fait qu'elle regarde ailleurs, C'était la première vrai aventure que t'as eu avec nous.

- Ai je vraiment bien fait de venir avec vous ? murmura t-elle perdu dans ses pensées

- Pour toi je ne sais pas, mais pour nous oui. Et en restant avec notre dégénéré de capitaine, on arrive toujours à acquérir les choses que l'on désir.

- Qu'as tu acqui auprès de lui ? lui demanda t-elle fixant ses mains, toujours accoudée à la rembard.

- Et bien, plus de force, de confiance et...d'autres choses... dit il en baissant le ton pour la dernière suggestion. La jeune femme sourit. Et toi ? reprit il ,la fixant.

Elle fixait à présent l'océan sombre où se reflétait ses yeux. C'es vrai, qu'avait elle gagnée ? de l'espoir également, le ravivement de la flamme pour son rêve, une famille, et plus... un nom.

L'arrivée d'une troisième personne, la dispensa de répondre.

- Tiens, les zaaamoureuuux ! Comment vaaaaaa ? demanda d'une voie pateuse , qui montrait un certain état avancé d'ébriété, la jolie navigatrice de l'équipage.

- Nami ??? s'exclama vivement Zoro s'écartant vivement de la belle archéologue.

- "Non j'suis Dumbledore et je cherche mon phoenix ! Evidemment qu'c'est moi crétin !" Elle se tourna vers Robin avec un air navré. " Il est pas fut-fut ton fiancé...

- Nami... tu as bu ? demanda Robin, sachant la réponse, mais pas le "pourquoi".

- Hey, j'avais pariée avec les trois autres crétins le double d'argent de poche si j'arrivais pas à boire la bouteille entière de whisky ! avant de vaciller dangereusement.

- Eeet t'es sure que ça va ? reprit soucieusement l'archéologue en rattrapant la jeune fille éméchée.

- Quoi ? Tu me crois pas ?!alors j'parie 5000 Berry !

-...

- Quoi , t'es pas contente ! 7500 berry !

- Je vais aller reveiller Chopper. prévint Robin en levant les yeux vers Zoro qui affichait un sourire peu rassurant pour la navigatrice, en clair, un sourire sadique qui en disait très long qui poussa Robin à ne surtout pas laisser son amie avec le jeune homme.

- 10 000 berry c'est ma dernière offre !

- Tss, complétement tarée celle là... Quand on sait pas boire, on s'abstient !... pesta Zoro contre la navigatrice envahissante, en voyant qu'il ne pourra pas en tirer profit. (qui c'est, si il la fait chanter... )

- Eh toi l'horreur on t'as rien demander mais si tu veux ; Je dit 11 000 Berry ! " continua la jeune fille saoul

- Vas donc dégriser un peu plus loin, Nami. Cracha Zoro, les dents sérrées

- HEY c'est **MOOÂÂ** la navigatrice, donc c'est **MOONNN** bateau pas le tien ! **MOOONNNNNNNN** bateau !!

- ...--'

- T'as rien à dire moche de Zoro !?? Ahahah! Je suis la meilleureuhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

- Tu devrais aller te rendormir, on se chargera de garder le cap... expliqua doucement la jeune historienne pour calmer le jeu.

- Mais Robinoubidoubidoubidou! Comment je vais faire pour vous voir vous embrasser si je vais dormireuhhhhhhh!??

- C'est simple on va pas s'embrasser. grogna "aimablement" Zoro à la pensée de la navigatrice les faisant chanter une fois sobrée.

- Hé la face de pizza ! Si on te demandes quelque chose, ce que je ne crois pas puisque tu es moche, on te sonneras ! " articula avec difficulté la rouquine ivre.

- Hnn !!... se mordit la lèvre Zoro pour éviter de dire quelque chose qui pourrait faire tripler sa dette actuelle.

- Bon arrêtez de discuter mes ordres et embrassez vous !

Robin et Zoro se regardèrent puis ils regardèrent Nami.Cela dura bien deux minutes.

- Bon je vais recommencer, z'avez pas compris... EMBRASSEZ VOUS , C'EST UN ORDRE !! cria la navigatrice au veines remplies à ras bord d'alcool. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme aux cheveux ébène se demanda comment la rouquine ne tombe t-elle pas raide, dans un profond coma ithylique avec tout ce qu'elle a bu ? peut être était elle surhumaine à sa manière elle aussi...

Robin pouvait voir Zoro rougir à vue d'oeil et babutier des choses incompréhensible, pendant que Nami les yeux serrés et mis-clos dans une expression stupide essayait de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

L'archéologue éclata d'un rire franc, comme elle ne la pas fait souvent. Elle tenta de se calmer mais en croisant les regards hébétés de l'ecrimeur et de la navigatrice, elle repartie de plus belle.

Jusqu'a ce qu'un cri couvre son rire.

- DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE !!! C'EST LE MATIN !!! J'AI TROP FAIIIIM !!! la bête a poussée son cri. réaction du cuisinier.

- LA FERME LUFFY !!! TU VAS REVEILLER MES PRINCESSES !!

- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE TU FAIS QUOI, TOI ???!!!

- OUAAAIIIIIS !!! C'EST LE MATIIIIIIN !!! cri de communication du navire à 7h du mat...--' Au tour de la navigatrice d'y repondre :

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ?!? BANDE DE BLAIREAAUUUUX !!!

Les garçons de l'equipage se dirigeaient vers le pont pour voir un spectacle des plus choquant; qui plus est, au reveil; Nami à cheval sur le dos de Zoro, lui attrapant les joues avec les mains en lui intimant d'embrasser Robin. Cela dégénère, le cuisinier s'en mêle. Le capitaine atise le combat. Le docteur hurle d'arreter pour qu'il puisse dégriser Nami. Le tireur d' élite est pris dans la bataille. Le charpentier part courageusement à sa recherche. L'archéologue à loupée une étape.

Tout fini par se calmer grâce à la force anormalement décuplée de Nami ( ça c'est l'alcool, ça booste uu)

En les voyant, Robin se dit que si dans le fouillis d'identitées qu'était sa vie elle ne devait en garder qu'une, elle savait laquelle elle choisirait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-ROOOOBIIIIINN !!!, REGARDE !! s'exclama Luffy. L'archéologue se retourna. Le jeune garçon était assis à la place de Robin, une tasse de café à la main, avec une attitude désinvolte.

- "Robin imitation" La mort des autres dans des conditions atroces ne me touchent absolument paaaaaas." dit il flegmmatiquement, en posa sa main sur son menton.

- OUAHA trop excellent !!!! s'ésclaffèrent Pipo et Franky

-NI'MPORTE QUOI !!! hurlèrent Sanji et Zoro en les assomant tous les trois. Et Nami ? oh, elle va bien, merci. Elle s'etouffe actuellement de rire pendant que Chopper court partout à la recherche d'un medecin.

- Robin, tu viens ? demanda Zoro en soupirant contre les autres crétins qui lui servent d'amis, et accesoirement, de famille.

- Hmhm, j'arrive ! dit elle en riant. Avant de rentrer dans la cuisine elle se retourna une dernière fois vers la mer et sourit.

A l'horizon, le soleil était levé. Encore une magnifique journée.

Finiiiiiiiie ! n'a pu histoire !

**Et voilà, ma deuxième fic est finie... et j'en ai écrit une troisième avec un couple, toujours avec Robin, mais on changera de partenaire et j'ai bien envie de faire un yaoi ensuite...un gentil ZoSan...Bref je m'égare. Mon but n'était pas que de mettre Zoro et Robin ensemble mais c'était de claquer quelques part une Nami complétement déchirée. Donc vila, c'est faitj'm'était dit: j'vais faire une fic sérieuse sur les doutes et sentiments mais à la fin j'ai craquée et j'ai recommencée avec mes débilitées...uu euh un mot de fin...Une tite review ?**


End file.
